They just don't realise it yet
by aStudyinAlice
Summary: Post Sherlock's return. John's making preparations for his wedding with Mary, and Sherlock's around to help, but is there something more to their friendship than they've realised yet? Most probably fluff in future.


**Hey :) So this is my first attempt at a Sherlock fanfic, in fact it's my first attempt at writing in a long long time. I wrote this in a few hours, along with a few other chapters, really just to get back into the habit of writing again.  
There may well be some typos, sorry in advance, I've tried to hunt them all down!  
It feels a bit slow moving to me at the minute, but hopefully if I continue the story things will get a bit more exciting.  
Thanks for reading,  
Alice. **

**Chapter 1**

"I happen to think summer is the best time to have a wedding, it's just so bright and beautiful!" gushes the over-enthusiastic shop assistant, while picking out ties that 'match his skin tone'.

"Yes, well my partner happens to think so too" replies John politely, silently cursing Mary for not just picking the damn tie for him.

The shop-assistance smiles and holds up the darker blue tie up to his face, her grin becoming wider as she says, "This one looks great on you, a perfect match!" John gives the universally recognised thumbs up in response, although he actually likes the light blue one much more, but what would he know.

"Certainly not" scoffs the tall man stood behind John, "the lighter blue tie matches your eyes John, buy the thing and let's get out of here, I'm _bored." _

John rolls his eyes and awkwardly smiles at the overbearing shop assistant in front of him. "Sorry, he's insufferable" John says as Sherlock types furiously on his phone, "but I do much prefer the lighter blue tie, I think I'll take that one thanks."  
The girl giggles and puts the unwanted ties back on the racks, "there's always one bossy person in a relationship, my hubby's exactly the same" she says with a roll of hers eyes as she scans the tie and places it inside a bag before handing it to John.

John feels himself flush red, before stuttering "oh no we're not- I mean, I'm getting married!" he proclaims.  
The girl looks embarrassed, "sorry I just presumed you and he were the lucky couple to be, I just... urgh sorry."  
John sighs, "It's fine you're not the first. Fortunately my fiancé Mary finds it funny", John felt the need to announce his heterosexuality just for his own peace of mind, before handing over his money, muttering his thanks to the girl and leaving the shop with Sherlock striding ahead.

"So Lestrade thinks he may have a case for us John, although from what he's already told me it seems painfully straight forward. You see-"  
"Sherlock" John abruptly cuts Sherlock off mid-sentence, having just about reached the end of his tether, "does what just happened not bother you? Do you even notice it happening?!" John questions the man.  
"What on earth are you muttering about John?" Sherlock replies.  
"People, that girl, everybody we ever talk to, presuming we're…you know-" John gestures to the both of them.  
"Oh _that. _John do try not to get caught up in such trivialities. She proved how blissfully ignorant she is to the world when she thought dark blue was your colour, I'm surprised she can tell her left from her right." Sherlock scornfully remarks.  
"So if you notice it why don't you say anything?"

The two men had now stopped walking and were facing each other on the pavement.  
"Well what's the point? We're most probably never going to see her again, unless you want to buy ties that don't ma-"  
"Yes, yes, forget about the bloody ties Sherlock. I just don't understand why it doesn't bother you, I mean, that woman thought we were engaged to be married!"  
Sherlock blinks a few times before replying, "of course it doesn't bother me John." Before diving straight back into his previous train of thought, "Now this case…"

John nods along to Sherlock's explanation as they continue their walk down the street, realising his own stupidity at the same time. Of course Sherlock wasn't bothered by something so silly.

**Sherlock's p.o.v  
**"Of course it doesn't bother me John." I reply, and why would it? Should I be offended that people presume John and I are in a relationship? I'm not offended in the slightest. Not that I _want _to be in a relationship with John, far too much else to be getting on with, and it really isn't my area, but I'm not going to get all red faced and awkward just because somebody presumes John and I are a little closer than we actually are.

In fact, I'm incredibly grateful for my friendship with John as it is. After my two year absence I thought it may well be impossible to salvage any kind of friendship with John ever again, but it seems he is as loyal and true a friend as I could have hoped for, my John. It would appear I was overly confident in my expectations of John Watson when I made a surprise guest appearance at his proposal dinner with Mary, but after three fights in one night, almost being burned alive and also almost being blown to pieces on a wired-out tube car, it appears John found it in his heart to forgive me, so yes, I am a lucky man indeed.


End file.
